Animal Magnetism
Details Walkthrough Undead Chickens *Talk to Ava in the west wing of Draynor Manor. You have to search the "secret" bookshelf to get to her. *You find out she is the new assistant of the professor at the manor. After talking for a while she says she will make you something if you get her some items. She will tell you she needs two undead chickens. *Go to the farm west of the Ectofuntus with your Amulet of Ghostspeak and ectotokens. Talk to Alice (If you have completed Ghosts Ahoy, just use your Ectophial to teleport to the Ectofuntus and walk to the farm from there). *After some conversation with her and her dead husband (located in the farm, near the cows), you will find out he wants to speak to her directly, due to the fact that he is a ghost. Keep relaying messages between the two until Alice mentions a witch who might be able to help. You'll need to get the old crone to make an amulet for the farmer so that he can speak to his wife. The crone is located in the house east of the Slayer tower. *Talking to her gives you a Crone-made amulet. (Note that you do not lose your amulet in the process.) Give this to Alice's husband and watch the amusing cutscene. You will see him try to catch a "sneaky undead fowl." He is interrupted by the player spoof Cow1337killr, who actually helps in the chicken's capture. In the end, the two talk it over, and will want ectotokens for the chickens that you need. *To get the ectotokens, you must worship the Ectofuntus. *Buy two chickens from Alice's husband for 20 ectotokens. (They can be equipped and look like chinchompas.) Magnet *Head back to Ava and give her the undead chickens. She will now need a magnet; talk to the witch in the manor and give her 5 iron bars. She will give you a selected bar. She will tell you that you need to go to Rimmington and do something to make it a magnet. *Go to the centre of the mine northeast of Rimmington and use a hammer on the bar while facing north to turn it into a magnet. This gets you 50 crafting experience. If you are not facing north, it will not work. *Give the magnet to Ava, and she will take it and move on to her next request. Undead Twigs She will now tell you she needs undead twigs from one of the undead trees around the manor. You will now need to cut one of Draynor's undead trees (labelled in yellow when you right click on it, NOT the regular DEAD trees). *Try cutting an attacking tree; when this fails return to Ava and tell her. She will tell you to go see Turael, as he has been using the Slayer skill to figure out a way to defeat the undead trees. *Talk to Turael in Burthorpe and he will tell you that he will give you a Blessed hatchet in exchange for a Mithril hatchet and a holy symbol. Supply him with these two things and he will give you the Blessed hatchet, which can be used to cut the undead trees. (While you're there if you have been using an amulet of glory to teleport to draynor every time now would be a good chance to replenish it in the fountain underneath the Heroes' Guild). *Cut a Draynor Manor undead tree with the blessed hatchet. Once successful, you will receive 'undead twigs.' Note, however, that this hatchet cannot be used to chop any normal trees. You will fail this if you do not have the Slayer requirement. *Give Ava the twigs, and she will tell you she has almost completed the invention she is preparing for you, but her research notes need translating. Translating the Notes You will now have to translate her research notes (see the picture to find out the combination). To change the colours, simply click on the colour. Once you have translated the notes talk to Ava and she will give you a pattern. Combine this with a piece of hard leather and some polished buttons to create a container. Buttons can be polished via a right-click option; No items are required. You can obtain buttons from pickpocketing or killing H.A.M. members in their dungeon west of Lumbridge. Give the container to Ava to complete the quest, and you will get the invention suitable for your ranged level; an item that is very helpful to Rangers. Reward *1 Quest point *1,000 experience *1,000 experience *1,000 experience *2,500 experience *Blessed hatchet *Ava's device. (Ava's attractor if Ranged level is less than 50 or Ava's accumulator if your Ranged is 50 or more.) *Undead Chicken if you bought one extra chicken. The device generates iron or steel arrows into your arrow slot depending on the type of device, and also randomly attracts items into your inventory, including but not limited to: *Darts *Throwing Knives *Arrowheads *Iron Ores *Clockwork mice *Axes *Medium helmets *Arrows *Nails A new update was made by Jagex on the device, so that any fired arrows will be put back in your arrow slot if there is nothing (a table, etc) in between you and the arrows. The device still picks up the above items, but much more slowly than before. Trivia * Before the graphical update, Alice's husband appeared to be wearing one of Ava's Devices. Now he has a straw hat on his back. * When speaking to Ava, you ask if you can take a nap in her bed. She humorously points out that "true adventurers" don't ever perform natural bodily functions, which is a reference to the fact that in RuneScape, very few characters are ever sleeping. * When you talk to the witch, she mentions shoving children in an oven. This is a reference to the fairy tale'' 'Hansel and Gretel'.'' She's since been to "anger management classes." * If you have completed Ghosts Ahoy before getting the Crone-made amulet, your character mentions the modified ghostspeak amulet in that quest. * If you happen to lose your attractor or accumulator go back and talk to Ava. If you lost the accumulator you will get an attractor and will need to upgrade it again, and Ava just so happens to sell steel arrows. * Your character still bags on Turael and earmuffs even if they are wearing earmuffs. * Alice's husband says he'll haunt you until your hair turns white, even if your character's hair is already white. * When you receive the blessed hatchet from Turael he will say "Here is your blessed hatchet, may it serve you well", quoting the Beatle's 'Revolution Number Nine'http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Revolution_Number_9 nl:Animal Magnetism Category:Quests